


Stargazing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stargazing

Title: Stargazing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #286: The solar system: Venus  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stargazing

~

Harry, reclining on the grass in the back garden, waved when Severus found him.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked.

“It’s a nice night.” Harry tilted his head back, smiling. “The stars are bright, so I decided to do some stargazing.”

After glancing up at the night sky, Severus lowered himself onto the blanket. “Actually, you appear to be planet-gazing.” Pointing, he murmured, “The brightest thing in the sky currently is actually Venus.”

Harry chuckled, sliding closer. “My celestial expert. Trelawney would be proud.”

Severus snorted. “Just because I despise Astrology doesn’t mean I’m ignorant.”

“Such a star,” Harry murmured.

~


End file.
